Far Away
by WindrunnerProductions
Summary: Pandaria. That is where Filex was stationed at. King Varian drafted his best heroes to find his son, "The White Pawn". He left on the Skyfire without word of it to Dahlidra, and I don't think she'll take it too lightly. She'd go through hell just to see her Gilnean prince again.


Hey guys, I don't even know if this story was a good idea but I figured I would write something random, and my idea of the story kind of fit into one of my favorite songs, I guess, but anyway lets get started shall we? Thollo I hope you don't mind I used your warrior for this! Btw Dahlidra is only level 32, hence why she couldn't go along with all the other people... so lol. Props for her going anyway. xD

This story is inspired by Nickelback's famous song: Far Away.

Disclaimers: I most certainly do not own Warcraft. Oh and Thollo and Filex are not my characters. Thanks again for letting me steal them Thollo. :P

Rating: I'll have you know that it will be K+. Maybe T depending on the choice of words I use. Meaning no no words. xD

I apologize if it started out good and just ended like bleh, I was really tired by the time I started to wrap it up, so I am sorry for that and I hope it didn't end awkwardly.

Ahmahgawd. It literally took me all day yesterday to write this... I was so tired lol. I wish I finished it sooner, but I was busy with my friend and he's more important then some silly fanfiction. I know you're reading tis. x3

You aren't home unless you are with the one you love...

* * *

Dahlidra opened her sapphire blue eyes, she didn't even have to move to know that her mate wasn't next to her. Shifting her position on the bed, she now sat. Hugging the bronze colored sheets to her bare chest to keep it from falling, she glanced over to where Filex should have been. The side of his bed was made neatly, tucked in and everything. Turning her gaze to the small closet they shared, she noticed his armor and duel weapons were missing. A small pain tugged at her heart, and she started to feel warm. Why had he…?

She reached over to her robes that were oddly already folded at the end of the bed, and she tugged them on snuggly. By the clothes she wore you could tell she was a warlock. Her robes were purple with hints of pink in some areas. Golden lines in the front with a few skulls here and there. (In other words the loom robe)

She paced to the window with quick haste, having heard what sounded like an airship. She watched as it lazily flew over Stormwind, heading out to the icy blue ocean sea. It wasn't just any airship. It was the Skyfire, which only meant King Varian had sent his best men somewhere. Given that note, she glanced at the closet once more, the tight feeling in her chest only grew as realization seeped in. He couldn't have… been summoned could he…? Impossible!

She quickly summoned an Eye of Kilrogg aboard the still passing ship, which instantly took over her vision. The eye made quick haste all the while being sneaky. If the eye were to be spotted, they would most likely think a horde warlock was spying. It just had to get to the main deck… her heart sank to what literally felt like her feet. There he was, proud as ever. He stood in his silver and blue armor, duel weapons and everything. Currently chatting with the captain and the other heroes who were summoned on their journey, most likely about the plan once they docked.

She raced down the stairs after dismissing the eye, grabbing for her staff and other pieces of gear as she hastily pulled them on. She flung the door open, letting a sharp whistle out as her Dreadsteed, Honoo, raced toward her mistress, not even stopping as Dahlidra pulled herself up.

She cried out apologizes as she raced through the people, trying to get to the docks as quickly as she could. He couldn't leave her, she wouldn't allow it! The airship still in sight, she pushed Honoo harder, finally getting down the walkway of the Stormwind Docks. She raced down the path to Northrend, only to have her steed rear up at the end before they plummeted into what looked like freezing shark infested water.

She had been too late. Skyfire was already past the lighthouse, heading to the land of unknown. As she watched the ship sail off, she tightened her grip on the reins of her steed, and pushed back, beginning to walking home with her head down. She felt dejected. After everything last night he just leaves. Not even a goodbye...

~OwO~

Filex sighed as he boarded the airship. He didn't want to leave, but when the king himself comes to you in ask of aid, you can't just say no. He replayed the events from last night in his head, and smiled sadly. She had looked so peaceful as she laid in bed, her chest rising and falling softly. He could tell that she knew he was leaving from the look on her face as he glanced back at her before descending down the stairs. Maybe not mentally, but she knew physically. If that makes sense.

It pained him so, to leave her like that. He didn't even have the time to write a note saying goodbye, and surely he wasn't going to wake up the sleeping destructionist, and risk having an Incinerate thrown at his face. If he would have had it his way, he would've taken her along with him. Sadly, this could not be so. She was not yet strong enough to face the unknown that was Pandaria, and surely he would not risk his beloved's life.

He saluted Sky Admiral Rodgers, and she nodded in his direction. Once the ship took off, she ordered everyone on the deck, and they scattered all around her.

"Listen up boys. We've got one mission, and one mission only. Bring back the White Pawn." She said, nodding toward them as she paced back and forth in front of her crew.

"Now I know that we don't know this land, and what comes with it, but what we do know is that the horde is there, and they most likely have our prince. We will fight those disgusting pigs to the last Orc if we have to!" Her crew cheered and saluted, and she smiled proudly. Varian chose his warriors well.

She dismissed them, and returned to her cabin. Filex sighed, the only one who didn't get all riled up like the rest of his teammates. How could he? He just left the love of his life asleep in bed alone, without knowing anything. His heart sunk, what if she thought he used her? He… he didn't even think about that!

He watched as the lighthouse passed by, the light that settled in the middle flickered lightly. He walked up to the stairs, and past the helmsmen. He leaned on the rich mahogany wooden rail, resting his hand on his chin as he watched the docks get smaller and smaller. The wind blew about, his tight pony tail dancing along with it.

Something had caught his eye. It looked like… red flames? Was Stormwind Docks on fire? He focused his sight, having to squint a little, as his vision came into view. His heart broke at the sight. His little destructionist was walking away from the Northrend dock on Honoo, her head hung low. He was tempted to jump ship and go after her… but he knew that he had to do his duty, so he restrained himself the best he could as he pushed himself from his spot, and began to walk to his quarters leaving his heart to shatter with every step that was made.

~OwO~

Before Dahlidra started up the walkway to lead out of the docks, she paused. She noticed the boat to Darnassus had yet to part, and she got an idea. The Night Elf's. Well… more or less a Night Elf. She knew Shaylith pretty well, they had met on occasions when Dahlidra needed help with a quest, or asked for a certain herb from a different land. She was a very skilled engineer, so maybe she could build some sort of flying contraption to take her to Pandaria.

She stopped Honoo's steady pace, and turned her around in the direction of the docked boat. She needed to hurry before it parted, the trip to Teldrassil would take at least two weeks, if not four. Hopefully luck would be on her side and Neptulon would keep the tides safe on their journey.

She handed the Night Elf girl the amount of gold needed to board, and quietly ignored the stares she got from the sentinels. She was in no mood to start a heated argument, which most of the time she rather enjoyed. Getting off Honoo, she walked wordlessly into the bunkers and sat on a chair, her ebony black bangs covered her eyes as she looked down deep in thought, the feeling in her chest growing tighter, and the pain in her heart grew heavier.

She had wished he would've woken her up to tell her goodbye. She would have understood, right? Then again… He would have been gone for so long, if he hadn't died in the heat of battle that is. To be honest she might would have just summoned her Void Walker to hold him down and keep him there with her until Skyfire had taken air. Heh… she wasn't sadistic or anything, so don't worry about it.

~OwO~

"Damn it" Dahlidra cursed under her breath as she lead Honoo off the boat. They walked toward the faint purple glow that was the portal to Darnassus.

The journey had taken three weeks. Three! Neptulon must have been angry, or disagreed with her idea because the storm they received on the middle of the second week was harsh. It started out a nice day, really. The sun was bright, reflecting Dahlidra's ebony hair quite nicely. The smell of the salty ocean was pleasing to the nose as it mixed with the summery air. The sea gulls chirped as they dove into the water to collect their well earned meal.

Before she could even enjoy herself on the top deck, the sky had turned into a dark gray, and the clouds stormed in rather quickly. Lightning struck the water below, and the waves crashed roughly against the ships sides. The Darnassian Sentinels were shouting, throwing out orders like their life depended on it, because honestly at this point it did.

Thankfully the waters calmed within those agonizingly slow hours, and the captain declared that the docking to Darnassus would be another half week due to them having to repair what was damaged from the storm.

Dahlidra winced as she recalled the ship's journey. She had never been a fan of such things. She swiftly mounted on Honoo, and rode into the portal, letting the mist envelope her. The only way she knew how to describe the feeling was… tingly. As she opened her crystal blue eyes, she looked around. Sky blue waters, purple colored trees that seemed to be everywhere, and the crisp smell of leafs. Yep. This was Darnassus alright, home of the druids and Priests of Elune.

She pushed her steed forward, heading over to the wooden houses that littered the back of elfin city. Shaylith's house stood out, thus making it hard not to miss and easy to find. Where as the other houses were a light, faded brown, hers was a rich dark mahogany. Instead of the normal purple roofing, it was a fel colored green. It looked quite lovely actually.

Honoo reared up at Shaylith's door, making enough noise to get the elf's attention. Dahlidra climbed off, and made her way up the small ramp as the door opened to revile the petite, yet strong Night Elf. Her hair, like normally, wasn't in a braid over her shoulder. Her snowy locks were let loose, hanging down her back with a few strands descending over her shoulders in soft waves. Her skin faded in a light peachy pink, and her eyes glowed a bright silver. If Dahlidra was anyone else, she'd be quite scared to knock on Shay's door. The elf was known to be... quite discourteous.

"What?" She said, more of a statement then a question. Her tone was abrupt and bored, yet she had a tint of curiosity in the back of her voice as she noticed it was the young warlock.

"We need to talk Shay."

Shaylith stepped aside to let her in. Dahlidra sat on one of the wooden stools, and the Night Elf handed her a small cup of what smelled like green mint tea. She sipped on it after giving the elf her thanks. Shaylith sat across the table from her, and listened quietly to the young girl. Her voice broken as she spoke of the events that happened three weeks ago. She honestly felt sorry for the poor innocent soul. Her own issues in some way the same, though her partner seized to still live. She could help her…

"Look. Tyrande ordered a Darnassian ship to leave for the mists in exactly four days. You will accompany me and Thollo there," Said person walked down the stairs along with Tora as she chuffed quietly at the new visitor. "though you might have to sneak on. I will not be at fault for you getting caught, so I leave you with the task of getting on yourself."

She only nodded her response. I guess she understood. If Shaylith were to be caught sneaking her on she would be in deep shit. As for Dahlidra, they would not let her board the ship at her level, and the elves were not fond of warlocks for that matter.

"You are welcome to stay here with me and Thollo until we part" Shaylith stated, patting Tora's now purring form next to her as she got up. Not saying another word to her, she made her way to her own room.

She merely nodded again. Honestly she was too tired to answer, so with that being that she took Shay's spare room and slept. She'd need it.

The four days passed fairly quickly. Given Dahlidra slept most of said days, due to her restless sleep on the boat. She heaved a long sigh as she dressed, another long journey to a place that was uncharted. It would most likely take a month to get there. She, for once, prayed to the light that nothing would go wrong. She just wanted to see him once more. That's all she asked for.

Shaylith was nice enough to go out and buy an invisibility potion from an alchemist for the warlock. So getting on the boat wasn't a problem. It was more or less how they would keep her aboard without anyone knowing. Luckily, Tyrande saw out that Shaylith have her own private quarter, which would be shared with Thollo due to their higher ranking. So I guess keeping her hidden wasn't going to be an issue either as far as she was concerned.

Thankfully she had saved enough of the potion to sneak off the boat once they had docked. It took a month and then some to get there. The light had blessed her on this journey, for there were no bad storms, but only light rain from time to time.

It seemed the farther she was away from Filex, the tighter the knot in her stomach grew. The pain would worsen and she felt as if she were going to throw up. She wondered it pained him this much too.

She easily snuck into the Pandaren village. She believed she heard Shaylith call it Paw'Don. She scoffed. How ironic. She quietly walked into the inn, Thollo and Shaylith behind her. She sat on the stool in front of the bar, a cute Pandaren girl behind it.

"What can I get for you strangers from beyond the mists?" She giggled in a sing song voice. Her hair seemed to bounce around as she moved about.

Shaylith simply shook her head no, but she did ask for a glass or two of pear milk tea for Tora. Thollo ordered some skewered peanut chicken and frybread. Dahlidra felt kind of hungry herself now that she thought about it…

"I'll just have some roasted barley tea, please Mrs." She said calmly. The Pandaren simply giggled more, and started to prepare there meal.

Shaylith turned to the human female after pouring the milk she asked for into a small bowl, placing it on the ground for Tora to lap up.

"Look, we need to figure out where to go from here. He's obviously not here anymore. No one really is, this is why the Sentinel's are moving out to Krasarang Wilds. The Mayor said that the alliance troops that were on the Skyfire left for Pearlfin Village, and that's all he knows. On the bright side that is not far from here, just a little east. We will leave as soon as you two are done. I will be outside tending to our mounts." Thus Shaylith got up and walked outside to do just that. Tora hurried along behind her, dragging her bowl of milk with her by the paw.

Dahlidra only nodded as she began to eat, er, drink? Thollo did not waste time when the Pandaren lowed his plate in front of him, and the human girl had to let out a laugh as she watched him literally shove it down. He looked like a rabid wolf who got its first meal in over a week. Thollo really had some strange old man hunger or something...

It took them about five minutes to finish up. They paced out of the inn quickly, giving thanks to the panda and paying her, slipping an extra two gold as a tip. Honoo nuzzled her mistress, rearing up as soon as she got onto her back in a playful manor. Thollo, ascending on his charger, and Shaylith on her black war tiger.

As soon as they were all ready, Shaylith lead the way to the Jinyu village. Dahlidra had to stay between the two so she could be kept an eye on, and that no "monkey people" as she called them, try to attack her.

About twenty minutes later, the village came into sight. They all slowed their mounts into a walk, making quick haste entering. Dahlidra's stomach grew butterflies. She was so excited to see her mate after these past two months.

Shaylith looked around. Odd. All she saw was Jinyu. There were alliance flags, but where were the alliance members? The troops? She strode up to what looked like the head of all the village, getting off her tiger and pacing up the three hills that lead to his standing position.

"What ales you young one?" He spoke in a wise, old voice.

"Where is the crew that was sent here, fish?" She spoke loudly. He blinked at her. This silly little elf, had she not known?

"Your soldiers no longer stay here, little one. The battle at the heart killed everyone, and the ones who happened to live were sent to Binan Village. The river speaks of Taylor, he lives along with the beard sprite and the goat healer. These are odd times young one." The old Jinyu spoke. "If you wish to find the village speak with Ut'Nam, the kite master. Tell him Elder Lesshan sent you and he will give each one of your friends a free kite. Go to the Valley of Four Winds, it can be found north-west of here. Once there, find the Veiled Stair and trek up. There you will find a Pandaren with a boat, he will escort you through the tunnel and on the other end lies Binan. The waters speak well of the young one, do not put her in harms way, she mustn't die." He said with a knowledgeable nod.

"Thank you, Elder." Shaylith bowed, showing her gratefulness. She turned and walked down the same hills toward her friends who waited quietly for her.

"The alliance troops are no longer here, if you clearly could not see that already, but are now stationed at a place called Binan Village up north-west. We can get a free ride there, so the elder speaks." Shaylith sighed as she looked at Dahlidra. The disappointment flickered in her deep blue eyes.

"Come, let us go talk to Ut'Nam." And together they did just that, obtaining a kite that was freely given to them and they set off in the crystal clear sky, the clouds drifting around without a care in the world as they slowly danced to nowhere. Shaylith spoke of what the Elder had told her about the battle at the Serpents Heart as she lead the group. She glanced back at them, making sure they were still following her as she spoke.

Dahlidra frowned. A battle? Filex... he could have died along with everyone else? But Taylor and the others were still alive so maybe, just maybe, her Gilnean prince was too. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of the possibilities, though she would not allow herself to cry. Her eyes traveled below to the grassy green land as she gazed over everything, letting the land of mists take over her thoughts.

~OwO~

Filex was exhausted. He was not expecting the village to be over run with Yaungol. Five different waves came, and they had hit hard. He managed to dodge most attacks, save for a few cuts and a gash on his arm. He could just have Mishka patch it up later. To be honest, he was surprised he hadn't died yet. After the Yaungol attacked Binan Village, a small hoard of sha flew in from no where. So once again, Filex had to assist the Pandaren monks. His arm wasn't even patched up yet. Sigh.

It took a good hour just to finish everything off. He paced quickly to the hut to find Mishka tending to Taylor and Sully. She had healed faster then the two, though it was no surprise. She hovered her hand over his arm as the light circled around, slowly his gash and cuts were sewn back together as if nothing had happened. Taking a damp rag, he washed off the dried blood.

He watched as Mishka changed Taylor and Sully's bandages, rubbing healing aloe on their wounds as she did. The only reason he had not taken place in the battle at the Heart was because Lorewalker Cho had sent him to a shrine that sat atop a slim mountain. As he started to honor the shrine, he heard clashing of blades. He watched as the battle took place, and his eyes had glazed over with pure horror as he watched the serpents statue fall, almost crushing Taylor and General Nazgrim. The horror only grew as he watched a powerful Sha emerge from said statue.

Truthfully, he had thought everyone was dead until the Lorewalker told him otherwise. Filex had taken Mishi and flew around the giant Sha, concealing it once again with powerful magic. Once he landed, Cho had given him the task to rescue any survivors, along with slaying the remaining Sha that so happened to stalk around. He had quickly found Captain Taylor, smirking as he called for Mishi. He should have known the damn bastard wouldn't die that easily. Next was Mishka and Sully. He did happen to find a few Jinyu and Alliance marines barely breathing.

He was quickly disturbed from his thoughts as he heard his name being called, he could make out a bit of panic in the voice. He sighed. Standing up slowly, so he wouldn't get that sick, dizzy feeling of getting up too fast, he nodded at Mishka as a given thanks. He paced over to his duel swords that lay on the floor nearby.

"Filex! We need you out here now! Hurry!" Called one of the monks in a panicked cry, he could tell this one was more serious then the last. Picking up his weapons he dashed out the healing hut only to find Yaungol _**infused**_ with sha. What the hell was this?

He sighed. Today was just not his day. He rushed over to the closest one and stabbed it through the abdomen. He kicked it backwards, freeing his sword from its stomach. The infused Yaungol fell, hitting the ground as sickening black blood pooled around it. It tried to grab at a spare dagger it held on the side, but before his hand could touch it Filex slashed through its throat, blood splattering his face as blade touched flesh. He tried making quick work of each one, but they seemed to only keep coming. More after more after more…

This was insane!

He weaved and bobbed, and weaved again barely missing a fail tackle made by an older looking Yaungol. You could hear the echoing cackle of laughter in the distance, each mechanical chuckle was spit out with nothing but rage, anger, and pure hatred. So this was the Sha of Anger's doing? Typical. He would be dealt with sooner or later. Maybe then Kun Lai could rest, if only for a little while.

The small village seemed to settle down after awhile. Filex stood ready, expecting more attacks, but nothing came. He hoped he could at least get an hours worth of rest. He sluggishly walked back to Mishka once again getting anything damaged healed. He took one of her extra rags, and a towel he had found down stairs and jogged to the lake, his skin prickled knowing he would soon be freshly clean.

He stripped himself nearly naked, and washed off all of the dirt, sweat, and blood that was left over from the battle. Once he was happy with the smell of grime being washed away, he cleaned his armor off, slinging it back on as he made his way to the inn for some food and a quick rest.

He left his weapons beside him against the wall, just in case something went to hell again. He sighed. Maybe he had enough time to write Dahlidra a letter before he was ordered to do some other crazy life risking job. To be honest the only reason he felt like he hadn't died was because of her. His will to return to her safely made him try harder not to be killed. Pandaria faced many challenges. Challenges he had never dealt with before, surely he would have been dead by now.

He got his quill ready, pen touching paper, just about to write the first letter... when he heard his name being called. It sounded like one of the monks. He pushed himself up, cursing under his breath as he picked up is duel weapons. He slugged toward the door of the inn and walked out lazily. He was just too damn tired for this shit. Once he made it over to the small group of monks settled in the middle of the village, they began to tell him of his knew found tasks. He could rest, but first thing sun rise he needed to get it done. He only nodded, barely listening to them. His mind was else where. It was on her.

~OwO~

They had finally made it to the Veiled Stair. It was a long ride, but Dahlidra had been on worse. The breeze that blessed the valley was nice, refreshing. The only bad part about all of this was the stairs itself. How long was this thing? They had been walking up it for five minutes.

Finally getting off the stair phase, they were now walking along a dusty road. The group only hoped the old Jinyu was correct about this place. The higher they traveled, the hotter it got. Poor Tora was panting dramatically at this point. They passed many things. Pandaren, goats, and strange looking lizard things… that were _**very**_ hostile… Shaylith had to save her squishy self more then once, but in the end it would be worth it.

What felt like hours later, they had made it to the top. Shaylith smirked, just like the Elder had said, there sat a Pandaren male, and a strange looking gnome by a very smell dock and boat.

"Great, more boats" Dahlidra said under her breath, it made Thollo chuckle as he patted her on the back.

"There, there child. We are very close." He smiled at her.

Shaylith was the first to approach the Pandaren. The grummle, so they called it, giggled excitedly.

"Guests! Guests!" He squealed, making the panda turn around, who simply grinned goofily at the group of adventures.

"Welcome to the mists my friends! I take it you would like a ride to the other side, yes?" He spoke warmly, watching them. No doubt in his eyes that they were friendly.

"But of course, if you do not mind that is. I heard from a wise Jinyu that you take travelers through to Binan Village." Shaylith spoke, the tone in her voice was calm, yet hasty.

"I do not mind at all my friends! Climb aboard. Ladies first." He smiled at Dahlidra and held out his hand which she ignored unintentionally. Her mind was just not with her, and the knot in her stomach seemed to ease a little as she climbed on the boat. He was close… she could feel it.

Shaylith was next to climb on, also ignoring his hand which was not unintentional. She did not need help getting on something as simple as a boat, and by a Pandaren for that matter. Thollo and Tora followed shortly behind her, and the grummle sat on a barrel on the back. Although the boat was small, they all seemed to fit snuggly.

"Please do not mind the Saurok. They aim well, but not at moving targets." The panda smiled as he let the rope go that held the boat to the dock.

Saurok? Did he speak of the lizard men?

The boat was soon engulfed in darkness as they entered the cave. Saurok scattered everywhere, shooting arrows at the boat which had failed like the panda had said. They simple dove into the water behind or in front of the boat. This only made Shaylith smirk. If the Saurok were not hostile, she would teach them how to shoot a real bow.

As soon as they entered the cave, they were out of it. The sun shined brightly against Dahlidra's hair and she had to shield her eyes at first to adjust. Looking just ahead there was a village. Binan Village no doubt.

The closer they got, the more she could make out. In fact, there was a small little group standing in the middle of said village…

~OwO~

Filex nodded. He noticed one of the Pandaren look over past him, but he paid it no mind. He was thinking about what to write in the letter. He would obviously apologize… tell her he was well and unharmed. Maybe tell her of his past adventures here on this mysterious land. Tell her he missed and lov-

"You son of a bitch!"

He blinked. He had never heard Pandaren speak such vulgar language. Then it dawned on him. The Pandaren in front of him had not said a word, their lips had not moved. Their eyes though… their eyes had grown wide with shock. He turned around only to have his vision blocked out by red flames flying toward his face. Before he knew it, his face burned. It had not hurt though, not like it should have. Stung a little though…Which only meant that it was not thrown at him by someone of this rank.

Once his eyes cleared, his eyes too widen with shock. There stood Dahlidra, her blue eyes boring into his, another Incinerate was being prepared in her dainty right hand. He slowly began walking toward her, his feet moving on their own.

"Dali-"

"You leave without saying a word to me! Not a damn single word!" She didn't even notice she had started to cry. Either from happiness that he was okay and she finally got to see him, or from pure anger. Maybe both.

"I can expla-" He was cut off as he had to dodge her second attack.

"Oh I'm sure you can, you bastard!" And again she sent another attack which he easily missed. Again and again she cast Incinerates and Shadow Bolts at him, not one making it close to actually hitting him because right now she couldn't focus hard enough and her vision was blurred due to tears, making it easy for him to miss. He ducked and jumped to the side, inching his way closer to her.

"You had two weeks to tell me! Two! And you didn't say anything! Do you know how I felt when I saw you leave?! How heart broken you made me feel? The worry for your well being grew with every single passing minute and you didn't even have the decency to wri-"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, burying his head in her hair. She smelt of freshly picked crimson red Gilnean roses and a crisp summer flame.

"You don't know how much I missed you."

She paused, completely still in his arms. She couldn't even move to return his hug, and her wrist was still in his grasp, which he then moved to hold her hand. The painful knot in her chest slowly faded as it filled with warmth and love.

He pulled away from her slowly, letting go of her hand as he did, only to wrap it around the small of her waist. His empty hand reached for her face, tilting her head up by the chin. He gently wiped the remaining tears that fell from her crystal colored eyes with his thumb. He smiled at her warmly.

"I didn't tell you in those two weeks because I didn't want you to worry about it while we still had time to spend together… Though if I had known you'd do something as stupid as to come and find me I might would have." He chuckled a little to himself.

"… Bastard." Her hands were on his chest, she could not help but to smile back at him. She had missed his sweet Gilneas accent. It seemed to roll perfectly off of his tongue.

"So you forgive me then?" He leaned in closer to her, hugging her tighter and their noses barely touched. His smile quickly grew into a goofy grin, showing his pearly white teeth.

"I suppose I have no choice." She smirked. Seemed to him like his little destructionist was back to her normal self. Cocky as hell.

He closed the space between them and kissed her gently. Her hands went around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. They had forgotten about everyone else, who was most likely watching with either awe or awkwardness. But honestly they cared less right now. They had each other again, they were finally home.

He pulled away from her, resting his forehead on hers lightly.

"I love you, ya' know that?" He smiled at her brightly. He meant every word.

"I never forgot." She played with the end of his pony tail, twirling it around the tips of her fingers. She knew then that he would never leave her again.

"I love you too."

_End_


End file.
